9-11: Adjustments
by AllenxEdward
Summary: One Shot off 9-11. It's been a few weeks since the falling of the towers and Kuroko is learning to adjust with Kagami's help. Kagakuro


Adjustments

It had been 3 weeks since the towers fell, making it the first week of October. Kuroko took his official first breath of fresh air from the hospital that day.

Kagami rolled Kuroko out in a wheelchair through the automatic doors.

Kuroko looked up as Kagami pushed; he was very determined on his mission to get his fiancé home and back in bed so he could continue healing. Kagami was being very gentle with Kuroko, treating his like glass too fragile to even touch. Kagami hailed a taxi and helped Kuroko in.

The taxi driver drove the couple home and dropped them off after Kagami paid the fare.

Kuroko looked at the apartments; it was good to be home.

Kagami took the elevator up to their apartment and unlocked the door.

Nigou barked. He was waiting at the door for his masters to come home.

Kuroko smiled. "Hi boy."

Nigou jumped into Kuroko's lap; tail wagging as he licked his master's face.

Kagami picked up Nigou and put him back on the ground. "I don't want him to hurt you accidently. Your leg is not healed yet." Kagami reminded Kuroko.

"Yes Kagami."

Kagami wheeled Kuroko into the living room. "I am going to make us some dinner. Just tell me if you need something."

####

Kuroko tossed and turned in his sleep. It was happening again, it was caving in on top of him.

Kagami woke up the instant Kuroko started tossing; he typically forgot Kuroko was even in bed with him. Kuroko never moved so much as an inch, but not he watched his fiancé twitch and moan in his nightmare. "Kuroko…?" He asked and gently shook his fiancé's shoulder to try to wake him from the nightmare he was having.

Kuroko screamed and sat up.

"Easy. I'm here." Kagami said and hugged Kuroko in is tight and warm embrace.

Tears fell down Kuroko's face.

This was not the first time Kuroko had ever woke like this.

"You're safe. I'm here." Kagami said, running his fingers through the silky blue hair and rubbing his back.

"Kagami, my medication." Kuroko said softly.

Kagami knew the drill, Kuroko's stump was hurting. He ran to the bathroom and fetched Kuroko a glass of water and helped Kuroko take his medication. "Feel any better?" Kagami asked.

"A little." Kuroko said and settled back down in bed.

Kagami joined Kuroko in bed and relaxed.

"I love you." Kuroko said softly.

Kagami smiled. "I love you more."

"Not true." Kuroko argued softly.

"So true." Kagami said, turning in bed to touch his forehead to Kuroko's.

Kuroko smiled and closed his blue eyes.

"Sleep and dream well, thing of our wedding." Kagami said.

Kuroko opened his eyes. "Kagami, whenever I close my eyes. I am in the tower and its falling."

"Kuroko, you know that the doctor prescribed seeing a psychologist, do you want me to do some research and find a specialist?"

"No. I want to overcome this myself."

"As you wish." Kagami kissed Kuroko's forehead and went back to sleep as Kuroko laid beside him, fully awake.

####

A week passed and even being at home did not help Kuroko's mind heal. He was slowly getting better though.

Kagami had to go back to work; Kuroko's hospital and other medical bills were pilling up. Kuroko was not in the state to be left alone yet and they could not hire a nurse.

Haru came over sometimes, and hung out with Kuroko and let Kagami take a breather, but it was not the same.

The doorbell rang and Kagami smiled.

Kagami answered the door to Kise. He called him after the accident for him to come down for a little bit, Kuroko had not seen Kise since he graduated college. Kagami smiled and welcomed Kise inside.

Kuroko was so excited to see Kise. The two had a lot of catching up to do, leaving Kagami time to go work at the firehouse.

Kise had Kuroko tell him everything from moving to America to the towers and even to the engagement.

"I just… I don't know." Kuroko said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked.

"He's been treating me like I'm fragile."

"He thinks that you are right now." Kise said.

"I am not. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"You are just going to have to show him them Kurocchi."

####

Weeks passed and then months and Kagami still treated Kuroko like glass.

Kise went back to Japan months ago.

With Kuroko's cast off, he was able to do a lot more things, but Kagami still limited him. He hated it and he hated how Kagami avoided certain aspects about him now. But that was going to change, Kuroko had a plan…

####

Kagami walked into the apartment to the lights off. He picked up a note of the floor, it read:

_Bet you never you never thought of this_

_ Come to the bedroom and show me some bliss._

Kagami smirked and took his jacket off, walking to the bedroom.

Kuroko was sitting on the bed with a picnic basket and candles illuminated the room.

"What is this?" Kagami asked.

"I thought we should have an indoor picnic."

Kagami smiled and sat on the bed.

Kuroko pulled out some finger foods and other small dishes.

Kagami looked at the spread. "What about dessert?" He asked after seeing only fingerfoods.

Kuroko kissed Kagami's neck. Kuroko did not even need to say it, the term 'I am dessert' was all over him.

Kagami picked up a little sandwich and ate. "These are really good."

"Good, I made your favorites."

Kagami and Kuroko ate their meal and when Kagami was finished he began kissed Kuroko.

"Wait. I have a game."

Kagami was confused. "Like a bedroom game?"

Kuroko winked. "I read about this in a magazine. It's called hide the honey."

"How do we play?" Kagami asked kissing Kuroko.

"We both get naked and one of us is the hider, me, and one of us is the seeker, you." Kuroko instructed.

"The hider hids a dab of honey on themselves and the seeker looks for it, blindfolded and with no hands."

This was interesting to Kagami. "I accept the challenge."

Kuroko undressed Kagami as he did the same to Kuroko. Kuroko gave him his blindfold and tied it on as Kuroko go the honey ready. Kuroko took a spoonful and dabbed it onto his stump, which was now fully healed, but Kagami still avoided it. He wanted Kagami to accept him, all of him.

"Ready?" Kagami asked, situating his blindfold.

"Yeah." Kuroko said and laid down, his bare body exposed to Kagami.

Kagami crawled on top of Kuroko and tried to smell out the honey, licking the pale skin in various spots.

Kuroko ran his fingers through Kagami's short red hair.

After around 10 minutes, Kuroko could tell that Kagami was getting a bit frustrated.

"Think of someplace you have not tried." Kuroko said softly, giving him a hint.

Kagami had already been up and down Kuroko's left foot, even licking between his toes, but he had yet to even touch Kuroko's right leg.

Kagami slowly got the idea and trailed down to Kuroko's right thigh and kissed it.

Kuroko laid his head back and moaned softly, the new skin was so sensitive.

Kagami gently licked up the honey on his fiancé's skin, hearing Kuroko's loud moans. He was confused. Kuroko liked being touched here? When Kagami was done cleaning up the honey, he took the blindfold off and watched Kuroko as he kissed the sensitive stump.

Kuroko moaned softly, loving the feeling.

Kagami kissed Kuroko. "I'm sorry."

Kuroko looked at him, waking from his pleasured daze. "Huh?"

"I have been babying you. I'm sorry. I know you are capable of everything, but… I was so scared." Kagami said, pushing a strand of blue hair out of Kuroko's face and tucking it behind his ear. "I thought I lost you that day. I never want to loose you."

"I'm not leaving you. I just need some space. I can do some things for myself." Kuroko said.

Kagami nodded. "How about, from now on, I will not do anything unless you ask me, deal?"

Kuroko nodded. "Deal."

"Now… can we continue or was this only a moral lesson for me?" Kagami asked, hinting about his intentions.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "You may continue."

Kagami kissed Kuroko and pulled the sheets over them and went at it.

A/N: I love 9-11, it is one of my favorites, I like the storyline of it and I love the characters. I would like to thank everyone who has read this and I would love to hear your thoughts of the fanfiction. Thank you! 


End file.
